Held
by Carnadeite
Summary: 2 of 2/For Eyeshield 21 awards; Last Moment/NOT Sho-Ai!/Lelaki itu akan membayar segalanya untuk kebahagiaan/Benarkah?/Tepat setahun yang lalu, saat hana-fubuki itu, dia berubah/Siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya?/RnR yaa!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning** (s); _Oneshot_ **panjang**, agak **membosankan**, _slight _HiruMamo, banyak _typo_ sepertinya, semi-AU atau emang AU, OOC _nggak_ bisa dihindarin, ada _**deathchara**_ juga, lalu ada chara yang 'seperti itu' karena memang dibutuhkan untuk jalan cerita, **harap memaklumi**. :)

**.**

**Disclaimer; Eyeshield 21** © Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Sementara itu, **ide** fanfiksi ini saya dapat dari sejarahnya Napoleon Bonaparte

**Setengah** jalan **cerita** sudah **di**-_**beta**_ oleh Kak Raf Kowalski.

Ada **satu kalimat** yang saya pinjam dari Uchiha Itachi—dengan sedikit perubahan, tentu saja.

**Rated**: T untuk amannya.

**Genre**: Hiruma-Musashi_-_Kurita _friendship_, dengan _crime_ yang _nggak_ kerasa

Saya hanya mendapat kepuasan tersendiri dari fanfiksi ini. Intinya, saya tidak mendapat keuntungan dalam bentuk materi dari fanfiksi ini, _suer_ deh ._.v

**.**

**.**

_This fanfic is dedicated for Eyeshield 21 Indonesian Award_

_April-May__; _

_**Last Moment**_

** . **

"**Held**"

**.**

**.**

_ Shichibu zaki _sudah tiba. Lihatlah, bunga sakura sedang bermekaran di tiap sudut taman kota. Merekah dengan indah, sungguh elok dipandang mata. Angin musim semi yang berhembus pelan membuat seluruh kota harum oleh bunga sakura, seakan-akan ada yang jahil menyemprotkan parfum ke langit-langit kota.

Ya, sejauh ini musim semi berlangsung dengan _lancar_. Matahari melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik, membuat kehangatan melingkupi kota ini. Walau hawa sisa musim dingin masih terasa, tapi itu tak lantas membuat musim semi ini terganggu. Musim semi kali ini memang terlihat seperti biasa. Indah, menentramkan hati, dan penuh kehangatan. Itu yang terlihat secara sepintas. Namun, apakah yang sebenarnya juga sama?

Apabila kau melihat lebih dekat, kehangatan itu hanya ilusi yang diciptakan alam saja. Eh, tidak juga _sih_, udara hangat memang tengah menguar. Burung-burung memang asyik terbang di cakrawala, sesekali meliuk untuk menyambut indahnya hari. Tapi, apakah atmosfir sosial yang melingkupi kota ini sama hangatnya? Apakah ada senyuman yang merekah bersamaan dengan datangnya _shichibu zaki_?

Tidak.

Dan itu jawaban yang jujur—percayalah.

Bagaimanakah senyuman akan terbentuk jikalau hati tengah dirundung ketakutan?

Bagaimanalah bisa menikmati _hanami_ dengan bahagia jikalau sebutir peluru siap bersarang di kepala setiap saat?

Dan itulah yang terjadi di Jepang; di seluruh kotanya, termasuk Kota Deimon. Keindahan musim semi tidak bisa mencairkan ketegangan yang mengendap di negara ini. Musim semi yang seharusnya dilewati dengan suka cita kini terasa seperti neraka. Tiada lagi seruan penuh semangat dari murid-murid yang akan memasuki semester baru. Tidak ada pula anak-anak yang sibuk bersembunyi di balik kokohnya pohon sakura—yang otomatis membuat orang tuanya mendapat pekerjaan tambahan. Tidak. Kalian tidak akan menemukan pemandangan seperti itu lagi. Tidak untuk saat ini.

Kini, yang ada hanyalah tatapan penuh kecurigaan, kebencian, kekhawatiran dan hal-hal negatif lainnya. Ya_, _kekhawatiran berlebihan, maksudku. Warga yang berjalan di kiri-kanan trotoar saling melirik penuh kecurigaan. Jendela-jendela ditutup, pintu-pintu dikunci, ketakutan menghantui. Astaga, kemanakah perginya keramahan antar warga yang biasanya dijunjung itu? Keadaan ekonomi negara menurun karena pekerja enggan meninggalkan rumahnya. Hei, isu_ itu_ benar-benar sukses membuat negara ini lumpuh.

Lalu, bagaimanalah dengan bunga sakura yang menghiasi taman di kota? Mereka tetap mekar walau tak ada satu pun warga yang memerhatikannya—lagi.

**.**

**.**

Begitu pula dengan yang dilakukan Musashi. Lelaki itu tetap melakukan pekerjaannya walaupun bahaya mengancam nyawanya. Ya, di tengah ketidakkondusifan keadaan, Musashi tetap datang ke tempat kerjanya; ke sebuah proyek bangunan sekolah yang hampir selesai. Wajah tenangnya menghiasi sudut-sudut konstruksi bangunan itu. Kini, tidak ada lagi orang lain selain mantan _kicker _Deimon yang berkeliaran di sana. Dalam hati, Musashi bersyukur isu _itu _merebak di saat pekerjaannya tinggal melakukan sentuhan terakhir saja. Kalau isu _itu_ datang di saat bangunan masih dalam tahap perencanaan, ia bisa mati kelelahan karena mengerjakan proyek itu sendirian. Baginya, proyek ini penting. Semua proyeknya penting. Ah ... sepertinya lelaki yang berumur duapuluh enam tahun ini terkena sindrom _workaholic. _Tapi nampaknya, kata _ter_kena tidaklah cocok karena Musashi memang membutuhkan sifat itu.

Setelah berjam-jam menghabiskan waktu untuk memeriksa bangunan sekolah seluas tiga hektar ini, Musashi memutuskan untuk beristirahat barang sejenak. Ia melangkah ke lahan terbuka. Pusing juga ia berada berjam-jam di ruangan tertutup. Ia membutuhkan udara segar. Tidak aneh, saat ia sudah berada di luar gedung, ia langsung menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Ah, wangi bunga sakura terdeteksi oleh indra penciumannya. Musashi melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan kemudian tersenyum sedikit saat menemukan taman kecil di sebelah lokasi proyeknya. Taman yang dari kejauhan tampak seperti permen kapas.

"Ah ... rupanya bunga sakura sudah mekar," gumam lelaki itu sambil mengorek telinganya. Saking sibuknya, Musashi baru sadar kalau hari ini _shichibu zaki. _Tapi walaupun ia ingat kalau hari ini _shichibu zaki, _ia tidak tahu akan melakukan apa. Sudah lama ia tidak _hanami _dengan keluarganya sampai-sampai keinginan untuk melakukannya lagi terasa sangat jauh.

Walaupun begitu, dia tetap melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak di taman itu. Sudah ia duga—dan memang beginilah keadaannya, taman ini sepi. Bangku-bangku taman kosong, tidak ada anak-anak yang sibuk berlarian, tidak ada pula tikar yang dibentangkan oleh keluarga yang berniat piknik di hari yang cerah ini. Sepertinya, isu _itu_ membuat pesona taman ini terabaikan. Padahal bunga sakura yang bermekaran di taman ini tampak elok dipandang. Setidaknya, warnanya yang cerah bisa menjadi obat bagi hati yang keruh oleh ketakutan. Begitu pula dengan maksud Musashi mendatangi taman ini. Setidaknya warna merah jambu itu bisa menyegarkan matanya. Melihat kelopak bunga sakura yang mekar lebih baik daripada melihat tatapan curiga dari orang-orang, bukan? Tapi untuk saat ini, kebanyakan orang memilih untuk mengamankan nyawa mereka daripada melihat bunga sakura yang bisa dilihat tahun depannya lagi.

_Ya, semuanya sudah berubah, _pikir Musashi.

"Musashi."

Sebuah suara yang amat ia kenal kini memecahkan keheningan di taman itu. Refleks, Musashi dengan cekatan mengambil pistol dari balik jaketnya dan menodongkannya ke arah sumber suara itu. Melihat perawakan gendut yang berdiri di belakangnya, Musashi tersenyum tipis—senyuman itu terlihat amat lega. Kecurigaannya tidak beralasan sama sekali.

"Hei, Kurita," seru Musashi sambil memasukkan kembali pistol itu ke dalam jaketnya.

"Huaaa ... Musashi! Aku tadi mencarimu ke tempat proyek! Tapi kau tidak ada. Kukira kelompok _itu_ sudah ... sudah ...! Aku khawatir dan kau hampir saja menembakku!" Lelaki yang dipanggil Kurita itu mendadak berlari ke arah Musashi dengan tangan yang terjulur ke depan; hendak memeluk Musashi rupanya. Musashi _sweatdrop _di tempat.

Namun ia sempat berkata, "Kau datang ke sini bukan untuk menangis, bukan?"

Kalimat itu membuat langkah Kurita terhenti. Raksasa lembut itu kemudian mengelap air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir dari matanya. Namun, sedetik kemudian Kurita tersenyum lebar. "Tidak, aku datang ke sini untuk menyerahkan bekal ini. Tadi pagi kau terlalu terburu-buru sampai melupakannya!" Kurita menyerahkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi ia genggam pada Musashi.

"_Arigatou_, Kurita. Maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu." Musashi tersenyum penuh penghargaan. Di tangannya kini terdapat bekal makanan yang terbungkus kain cokelat. Ia menatap bungkusan itu lama kemudian kembali melirik Kurita. "Soal yang tadi, maafkan aku. Itu hanya refleks, kau tahu kan?" sambung Musashi dengan nada bersalah.

Yang diberi senyuman hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Aah, tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti." Kurita kemudian melirik ke arah pohon sakura yang tengah berbunga itu. "Bunganya indah, ya?"

Musashi mengikuti pandangan Kurita dan ikut menatap bunga sakura yang sedang mekar-mekarnya. Merah muda yang mewarnai kelopaknya itu nampak seperti gulali. Memang indah. Ia kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"_Shichibu zaki_ tahun lalu sangat berbeda dengan tahun ini, ya?" Suara lembut Kurita kembali menghiasi taman kecil ini. Musashi hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Kurita berbicara. Ia tahu, sejak lama Kurita ingin _berbicara_.

"Tahun lalu ... kita masih bisa bermain _amefuto_ bersama. Tapi karena isu dan kejadian _itu_ ... kita bertiga tidak bisa lagi bermain," lanjut Kurita. Ia kini menatap lirih bunga-bunga mungil yang cerah itu. Duh, mendung sudah menggumpal di matanya. Kontras dengan cuaca hari ini yang tengah cerah. Musashi yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi sahabatnya itu hanya bisa memegang pundak sahabatnya sebagai bentuk dukungan. Ia sungguh tidak tega melihat wajah sedih Kurita.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Hiruma _hanami_ bersama di sini?" Ide itu tiba-tiba meluncur keluar dari mulut Musashi tanpa berkompromi dahulu dengan otaknya. Kurita menoleh dengan antusias dan Musashi bisa bersumpah saat itu juga ia bisa melihat ada cahaya aneh yang muncul dari mata sahabatnya itu.

"Ah ..." Musashi kini mengeluh pelan. Penyesalan mendadak merasuki pikirannya. _Ini akan jadi hari yang merepotkan._

**.**

**.**

"Ke ke ke ke ke! Kau sudah gila, Gendut Sialan."

Bisakah kalian menebak apa yang tengah terjadi?

Ya, itu adalah respon pertama dari Hiruma Youichi saat Kurita menyampaikan ide_nya_. Oke, ide milik Musashi yang tidak mau diakui empunya—Musashi masih menyayangi nyawanya. Hiruma yang tengah dibujuk Kurita itu hanya memandangi laptopnya sambil sesekali mengetik sesuatu.

Kini, mereka berada di ruang tengah apartemen yang sejak setahun lalu mereka tinggali bertiga. Apartemen yang berada di pinggiran kota Deimon ini merupakan tempat yang sangat cocok untuk menjauhkan diri dari keributan di pusat kota. Walaupun begitu, apartemen ini tidak bisa dibilang layak untuk ditinggali oleh tiga orang dewasa. Ruangannya cukup sempit, apalagi dengan adanya Kurita yang memakan ruangan ekstra. Tapi baik Kurita maupun Musashi—yang tidak memiliki keluarga sejak setahun lalu—tidak bisa menolak saat Hiruma mengajak mereka tinggal di sini. Apalagi Kurita, dia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan ide itu. Masih teringat dalam benak kedua orang itu bagaimana senyuman Kurita yang mengembang saat ia menata tempat tinggal baru mereka dengan gaya tradisional.

"Ayolah Hirumaa~ aku ingin melakukannya!" Tidak mau kalah, Kurita membujuknya dengan suara yang lebih memelas, membuat ruangan apartemen mereka menjadi berisik. Musashi yang berdiri di belakang mereka hanya mengorek telinganya pelan. Bibirnya berkedut menahan senyuman—tawa—yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Bagaimana tidak? Ia harus menonton dua orang pria berumur duapuluh enam tahun yang sedang saling merajuk. Ralat. Yang satu merajuk dan yang satu lagi tidak mau mengalah. Dan di mata Musashi, sikap mereka itu sungguh kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau ingin melakukannya? Ke ke ke ke, rupanya _cream puff _sialan itu juga sudah meracuni otakmu," balas Hiruma dengan penekanan aneh pada kata _cream puff_. Umurnya yang makin bertambah rupanya berbanding lurus dengan kecekatannya saat berkelit dari berbagai pernyataan. Lelaki itu menyeringai sambil meneguk kopi hitam yang ia buat _sendiri_ dan meletakkan cangkirnya di pinggir laptop. Tidak memerdulikan Kurita yang sedang menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Hiruma, _onegai_ ..." Kurita mengeluarkan senjata terakhirnya—_puppy eyes. _Hiruma meliriknya sedikit kemudian ia memasang ekspresi kau-sangat-menjijikan—kita semua tahu dia berakting. Setelah beberapa lama dipandangi seperti itu oleh Kurita, terdengar helaan napas yang dikeluarkan Hiruma. Ia menutup laptopnya dan beranjak dari _kotatsu_. Kurita kini menatapnya dengan setumpuk harapan.

"Kalau kau ingin melakukannya, lakukan tanpaku." Dan jawaban itu membuat badai musim dingin tiba-tiba menyambar hati Kurita.

Hiruma kemudian membawa laptopnya dan berjalan menuju _kamar_nya. Membiarkan setumpuk harapan yang disusun Kurita berjatuhan dari langit dan tanpa ampun menghujam bumi.

"Sudahlah, Kurita. Hiruma kan bukan tipe orang yang mau diajak ke acara seperti itu," ujar Musashi sambil menyentuh pundak sahabatnya yang kini terlihat lesu. Kurita hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi ... idemu sungguh bagus, Musashi. Kupikir _hanami_ akan menghibur Hiruma yang tidak pernah keluar rumah sejak—" Kurita menggantungkan kalimatnya; tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menghela napas dan meneguk segelas _ocha _hangat yang berada di atas _kotatsu_.

"Ya, sejak hari _itu_," sambung Musashi agak ragu. Ia kini melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada. Matanya menerawang jauh ke hari _itu_. Ruangan yang beralaskan _tatami_ itu kini mendadak sepi. Mereka berdua kini sedang menyelam dalam sebuah memori yang menyimpan kejadian _itu_. Walau mereka sedang melamun, samar-samar mereka bisa mendengar suara Hiruma yang sedang mengetik sesuatu-yang-hanya-dirinya-sendiri-dan-Tuhan-yang-tahu.

Musashi menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan berbicara pada Hiruma," ujarnya—lebih tepatnya berbicara pada diri sendiri. Musashi kemudian melangkah ke _kamar_ Hiruma.

_Srek,_

Ia menggeser pintu bergaya tradisional itu dengan pelan. Takut mengganggu Hiruma. Tapi, yang Musashi dapatkan adalah Hiruma yang tengah mendelik padanya. Padahal ia belum mengatakan apapun. _Tuh, _kan_, masih saja kekanak-kanakan_, pikir Musashi sambil memutar bola matanya. Ia kemudian masuk ke kamar di mana Hiruma menyimpan segala senjatanya. Kamar yang lebih pantas disebut gudang senjata itu lebih sempit dibanding kamar Musashi maupun Kurita. Tapi Hiruma tidak pernah terlihat keberatan.

"Jangan coba-coba merayuku, Orang Tua Sialan," sahutnya sambil kembali memandangi laptopnya. Membuat kalimat yang disusun Musashi hilang entah kemana. Setelah berdiri agak lama, Musashi kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di hadapan Hiruma.

Diam-diam Musashi memerhatikan lelaki yang ia kenal dalam setengah hidupnya itu. Satu kata kemudian muncul dalam benak Musashi saat melihat sahabatnya itu. Lelah. Ya, di mata Musashi, Hiruma terlihat lelah dengan bola mata hijaunya yang terlihat sedikit redup, garis wajah yang tidak terlihat tegas seperti biasa, dan ... sikapnya yang tidak 'seaktif' dulu itu dengan jelas menyatakan ada yang salah dengan Hiruma.

Dalam setahun ini, Musashi hampir tidak pernah mendengar suara letusan senjata yang selalu dibawa Hiruma. Ia juga sering menemukan Hiruma dalam keadaan tertidur. _Well, _itu mungkin normal-normal saja sebelum Musashi akhirnya menyadari ... kening Hiruma berkerut saat ia menjelajahi dunia mimpinya; terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu ia juga menyadari _poker face _Hiruma semakin tebal sampai-sampai Musashi kini kesulitan mengintip isi hati sahabatnya itu. Ia merasa ada yang disembunyikan Hiruma—dan hanya ditunjukkan lelaki itu saat tidur, itu pun tidak sengaja. Bahkan ia pernah mengira lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu bukanlah Hiruma kalau saja Hiruma tidak mengeluarkan buku ancamannya. Walau kini ia yakin lelaki yang tinggal bersamanya ini adalah Hiruma yang ia kenal, ia tahu ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya itu. Ia bahkan tahu alasan Hiruma seperti ini. Dan semua keanehan itu berawal dari hari _itu. _Hari yang—

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu, Orang Tua Sialan?" Hiruma bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop. Membuat lamunan Musashi terputus.

"Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan," jawab Musashi seadanya. Hiruma sendiri terlihat tak acuh pada jawaban Musashi. Kristal hijaunya tertumpu pada layar laptop VAIO kesayangannya. Sementara jari-jarinya lincah meloncat dari satu huruf ke huruf lain, membuat sebuah melodi khas yang mengisi ruangan itu.

"Langsung saja, beberapa lagi _hana_-_fubuki_ datang. Apa kau tidak akan datang ke tempat _itu_?" Suara Musashi kini mengambang di langit-langit kamar. Hanya suara ketikan _keyboard_ yang menyahutinya, dan jelas itu bukan jawaban yang diharapkan Musashi.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus seseorang yang sudah mati." Dan itulah jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Hiruma beberapa saat kemudian. Jawaban yang membuat Musashi menghela napasnya.

"Lalu ... bagaimana dengan permintaan Kurita? Kurasa itu bukanlah ide yang terlalu buruk," sahut Musashi sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar.

"Kau dan Gendut Sialan itu sudah gila."

"Kalaupun iya, itu tetaplah bukan ide yang—"

_Brak_,

Hiruma menutup laptopnya. Tidak terlalu keras, namun cukup membuat kalimat yang hendak diucapkan Musashi terpotong. "Apa kau semakin pikun, Orang Tua Sialan? Tidak bisakah kau lihat keadaan di luar sana?" sahut Hiruma sinis. Sangat sinis sampai Musashi bisa merasakan mata Hiruma berkilat tajam.

Keheningan kemudian mengambil alih.

Baik Hiruma maupun Musashi tidak ada yang berniat memulai percakapan lagi. Hiruma malah mengambil _headphone _berwarna hitamnya, memasangkannya di telinga _elf_-nya dan kembali menyalakan laptopnya. Jelas menolak untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan. Musashi sendiri sedikit setuju dengan alasan penolakan Hiruma. Keadaan memang tidak memungkinkan untuk keluar dan bersantai-santai, apalagi bagi Hiruma yang jelas-jelas terkena imbas dari isu _itu_.

"Lalu ... sampai kapan kau akan tetap bersembunyi di sini? Aku tahu kau tidak pernah takut dengan isu _itu_. Kau ... kau hanya merasa bersalah, kan?" sahut Musashi pelan. Tanpa menunggu respons dari Hiruma, ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Dalam hati, ia sudah siap merangkai penjelasan pada Kurita. Ia yakin sahabatnya itu pasti mengerti—dan ia memang selalu mengerti.

**.**

**.**

("Hei, sudah hampir setahun dan setan sialan itu tidak menampakkan dirinya lagi.")

("Iya, dia memang setan terkutuk. Dulu dia sudah cukup merepotkan kita dengan buku ancamannya dan sekarang dia malah membuat negara kita seperti ini.")

("Seandainya saja polisi berani menangkapnya.")

("Hei, mana ada polisi yang berani menangkapnya?")

("Oaah! Aku sangat berharap dia mati!")

("Ehh, aku—dan mungkin saja semua orang juga sangat berharap dia mati, atau setidaknya pindah ke dimensi lain. Ugh, membayangkan dia sedang mentertawakan kita membuat aku ingin mencekiknya!")

("Kalau dia sudah mati, pasti semua akan kembali normal, bukan?")

Hiruma membantingkan _headphone_-nya ke lantai. Enggan mendengarkan lanjutan _ouput_ dari alat penyadapnya.

Sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak pembicaraannya dengan Musashi. Kini, matahari sudah kembali ke tempat peraduannya. Langit bahkan sudah gelap dan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di kanvas hitam itu nampak berpijar terang. Bulan pucat yang baru muncul setengahnya pun hanya bisa menerangi sebagian wajah Hiruma lewat sinarnya yang berhasil menerobos salah satu jendela di kamar lelaki itu. Namun, cahaya lembut yang dipancarkan satelit alami itu tak mampu menerawang gelapnya isi hati Sang Komando dari Neraka tersebut.

Di balik wajah datarnya, otak Hiruma masihlah sibuk memproses segala data. Termasuk percakapannya dengan Musashi. Hiruma masih bisa mengingat setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Musashi. Mengingat kejadian seperti itu memang bukan pekerjaan yang sulit bagi otak superior Hiruma, tapi ... kalimat itu bukan hanya teringat, namun tidak bisa terlepas.

"Sialan," gumam Hiruma.

_You've got one voice mail, ke ke ke ke ke_

Hiruma melirik tas yang menyimpan _handphone_-_handphone_-nya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut. Tumben_ ada yang meninggalkan _voicemail_?_

Maka dengan rasa heran, ia mengambil tas tersebut dan mengambil _handphone_ yang layarnya menyala itu.

_You've got one voice mail from unknown number_

_Hear it now/Hear it later?_

Tanpa rasa ragu, Hiruma memilih _hear it now_. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu dan masih banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Halo, Sonny. Kuharap kau sudah memiliki jawaban di tanganmu."

Kalimat berbahasa inggris dengan aksen amerika yang kental kini terdengar dari telepon genggam itu dan seketika, mata Hiruma membulat sempurna. Ia bisa merasakan adanya perasaan aneh menjalari hatinya. Perasaan yang membuatnya ingin menghancurkan sesuatu. Dengan susah payah, Hiruma menahan dirinya agar tidak melemparkan telepon genggamnya.

"Aku tidak akan menerima penolakan lagi, kau tahu itu. Lagipula ... kita tidak mau kejadian setahun lagi terulang lagi, bukan?" Suara itu bertanya seakan-akan mereka sedang mengobrol. Hiruma meletakkan _handphone_ itu ke atas laptopnya—sebelum ia benar-benar serius untuk melemparkannya. Sedangkan kedua tangannya ia lipat di belakang kepalanya. Ia bersandar ke tembok sambil menutup matanya. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah permen karet rasa _mint_ kesukaannya. Tidak terlihat gelagat akan menjawab pertanyaan retoris itu.

"Kurasa kematian Anezaki Mamori bisa membuatmu sadar kalau aku masih memiliki banyak kartu untuk digunakan. Kau tahu dimana tempat aku akan menunggumu, bukan? Sampai jumpa, Bocah."

_Stop._

Hiruma menekan tombol itu. Ia kemudian meletakkan _handphone_ itu ke tasnya, menyalakan laptop perak kesayangannya dan kembali memasangkan _headphone_ di kepalanya. Ia fokus pada layar laptopnya dengan wajah yang sesekali dihiasi seringai setannya. Semuanya terasa normal seakan ia tidak pernah mendengar apapun.

"Haah." Terdengar suara helaan napas dari luar ruangan.

Hiruma menyeringai.

Ada tikus kecil yang berani mengendap-endap rupanya.

**.**

**.**

Musashi baru saja akan menutup matanya saat telinganya menangkap nada dering _handphone_ Hiruma. Walaupun samar-samar, ia cukup yakin pendengarannya itu tidak salah; mengingat keadaan sudah sepi dan jarak antar kamarnya dan kamar Hiruma hanya sepelemparan batu. Dan kini, Musashi tidak mengantuk lagi. Walau tubuhnya sudah minta diistirahatkan, hatinya berkata lain. Ada suatu keingintahuan yang meminta untuk dipenuhi. Bagaimana ia tidak penasaran kalau untuk pertama kalinya dalam setahun ini ia mendengar _handphone_ Hiruma kembali berdering?

Maka, dengan berbekal kenekatan dan rasa ingin tahu, Musashi meletakkan _futon_-nya, mengambil alat penyadap yang pernah diberikan Hiruma dan melangkah keluar dengan sepelan mungkin. Sesampainya di depan kamar Hiruma, ia mempertajam pendengarannya. Namun sampai detik ini, ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun—

"Kurasa kematian Anezaki Mamori bisa membuatmu sadar kalau aku masih memiliki banyak kartu untuk digunakan. Kau tahu dimana tempat aku akan menunggumu, bukan? Sampai jumpa, Bocah."

—dan sungguh, ia berharap tidak mendengarkan apapun. Musashi menghela napasnya. Ia memang tidak sepenuhnya mengerti kalimat yang diucapkan dalam bahasa inggris itu. Namun mendengar nama mantan manajer DDB itu disebutkan membuatnya mengerti segalanya. Musashi kemudian mengusap wajahnya yang terasa kebas. Apa dayanya? Kalimat itu nyata dan ini bukanlah mimpi. Musashi kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak mengambil segelas air di dapur. Tenggorokannya mendadak terasa kering dan otaknya terasa membeku. _Suara itu ... _

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Musashi menoleh dan mendapati Hiruma sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Walaupun ruangan ini gelap, Musashi berani bertaruh ia melihat manik zamrud Hiruma menyelidiknya dengan sinis. Musashi mengorek telinga kanannya dan tersenyum sealami mungkin. "Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Bagus, membalikkan pertanyaan adalah salah satu cara untuk elit untuk melindungi diri. Musashi tersenyum. Setidaknya ada hal 'baik' yang ia bisa pelajari dari sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Tidak," jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Baguslah," sahut Musashi sambil melangkah ke dapur. Sebelum ia mengambil gelas, ia menyalakan dulu lampu di ruangan tengah—yang ikut menerangi dapur juga. Setelah itu, ia mengambil segelas air dari dispenser dan meneguknya.

"_Count me in,_" sahut Hiruma datar. Musashi hampir saja tersedak mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Hiruma. Bukan hanya kaget, tapi ia mengerti arti kalimat itu dan maksud kalimat itu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Hiruma sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Musashi meletakkan gelas di meja makan dan berjalan mendekati Hiruma.

"Tadi kau tidak mau, sekarang kau berubah pikiran. Aku yakin kau pasti mempunyai rencana buruk." _Ya, dan aku yakin itu ada hubungannya dengan Anezaki dan juga Clifford._

Hiruma menyeringai dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada. "Ke ke ke ke ke! Kau tahu saja, Orang Tua Sialan."

"Tentu saja, dan apakah rencanamu?" Musashi bertanya dengan nada ringan dan menatap Hiruma intens, seakan mencari setitik debu di tubuhnya. _Kuharap kau tidak merencakan hal yang buruk. Lihatlah, Hiruma! Aku sekarang tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu lagi. Kau menutup dirimu sedemikian rupa sampai aku harus menanyakan apa yang kau sembunyikan!_

"Aku akan membuat Si Gendut Sialan menyesal telah mengajakku. Pasti menyenangkan melihatnya menyesal dan menangis tersedu-sedu," jawab Hiruma sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tadi kukira kau sudah menjadi orang baik, tapi ternyata kau masih punya rencana buruk. Kau ini sebenarnya lelaki seperti apa, _sih_?" Musashi bertanya dengan ekspresi geli sementara ia bisa merasakan kepalan tangannya mengeras. Sungguh akting yang sangat baik. Musashi memang belajar dari ahlinya. _Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan kami menebak-nebak jati dirimu, hm?_

Hening kemudian merayap. Merasa pertanyaannya takkan dijawab, Musashi melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, teruslah jadi budakku. Kita tidak akan bisa menentukan kepribadian seseorang sebelum kematian menjemputnya. Jadi, pastikan dirimu ada di bangku VIP saat kematian itu menjemputku, Orang Tua Sialan." Jawaban Hiruma kontan membuat Musashi menghentikan langkahnya. Pria berambut _mohawk _itu kemudian membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum pada Hiruma.

"Ternyata kau lelaki yang cerewet juga, ya?" sahut Musashi datar. Menyadari AK-47 yang entah sejak kapan ditodongkan kepadanya, ia buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya. _Dari dulu kau memang tidak pernah bisa mengatakan kata sahabat, ya?_

**.**

**.**

"Apa?" sahut Kurita. Sumpit yang ia pegang kini terjatuh. Mulutnya menganga takjub.

"Tidak usah berlebihan juga, bisa kan?" Hiruma menimpali sambil meneguk kopi hitamnya. Sementara itu Musashi yang baru saja memberitahu Kurita kalau Hiruma akhirnya akan ikut dengan mereka hanya bisa tersenyum simpul sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya itu. Pagi hari ini mereka berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan pagi—yang kali ini dibuat oleh Musashi.

"Ta-tapi ... kemarin kau kan bilang—"

"Ya sudah, aku tidak jadi ikut," potong Hiruma dingin. Ia kemudian menyalakan laptopnya lagi.

"E-ehh!" Kurita yang panik hanya bisa mengirimkan tatapan meminta tolong pada Musashi. Yang ditatap hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Tidak berniat ikut campur. Dan itu berarti Kurita harus berhadapan dengan Hiruma sendirian.

"Kau pasti ikut karena ingin mencicipi _bento _buatanku, kan?" tanya Musashi sambil dengan ekspresi geli. Namun, yang disiratkan tatapan matanya sungguh berbeda dengan ekspresi wajahnya. _Kau pasti ikut karena ada hal yang kau rencanakan dengan Clifford, kan?_

"Eh? Jadi Hiruma seriusan mau ikut?" tanya Kurita heran. _Bukankah tadi dia bilang _nggak_ akan jadi ikut?_

"Keh, jangan berisik, Gendut Sialan!" 'tegur' Hiruma sambil menodongkan AK-47-nya pada Kurita, kemudian mengalihkannya pada Musashi. "Dan kau juga, Orang Tua Sialan, jangan coba-coba merayuku."

"Baiklah, baiklah ..." Musashi mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil menahan senyumannya. Namun gagal. Dalam sepuluh jam terakhir, itulah senyuman pertama yang terlukis di wajahnya yang tampak lelah. Ya, kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat, wajah Musashi tampak tidak fit seperti biasanya. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas dan frekuensi menguapnya pun meningkat. Tapi, dalam hati, Musashi sedikit lega karena ia bisa melihat Hiruma 'aktif' seperti sedia kala. Walaupun begitu, Musashi tidak berhenti memerhatikan Hiruma. Pernyataan tadi malam meninggalkan sebuah keganjilan di hati Musashi dan dia tidak akan melepaskan rasa penasarannya itu.

"Umm, kalau begitu aku akan ke supermarket dulu. Kita pasti butuh banyak makanan yang harus dibawa, benar kan?" sahut Kurita sambil membereskan alat makan mereka.

"Ya, dan jangan lupa belikan _yukata_ untuk Hiruma, setahuku di lemarinya tidak ada _yukata_," ujar Musashi sambil menepuk pundak lelaki pemegang gelar Komandan dari Neraka itu. Musashi kemudian tersenyum puas. _Rencana berhasil._

"Jangan habiskan uang untuk hal yang tidak penting, Gendut Sialan. Dan kau, Orang Tua Sialan, berani sekali kau mengoprek isi lemariku. Kalian berdua mau aku berikan pada Cerberus hah?" ancam Hiruma sambil menyeringai.

Dalam waktu beberapa detik, Kurita sudah lari keluar rumah, menyisakan Hiruma yang terkekeh geli, kemudian kembali memandang layar laptopnya dengan sorot mata serius. Sementara Musashi masih saja nekat berada di dekat Hiruma. Tidak menghiraukan ancaman gigitan dari Cerberus yang kandangnya dipindahkan ke depan apartemen—Cerberus kini dipekerjakan sebagai anjing penjaga apartemen. Musashi hanya meminum _ocha-_nya. Masih terlalu pagi untuk mengecek tempat proyeknya. Lagipula, hari ini gilirannya untuk membuat bekal makanan untuk Kurita yang kini bekerja di toko _Cream puff_.

"Hei, Hiruma. Boleh kupinjam _headphone_-mu?" sahut Musashi sambil meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja makan. Berusaha menyembunyikan rencananya sendiri. _Kalau Hiruma punya rahasia, aku juga berhak-berhak saja, kan? _Sementara itu, Hiruma tidak merespons. Setan yang satu itu hanya menatap layar laptopnya dengan tatapan yang ... ganjil?

"Hirum—"

"Pergilah." Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan serius. Nada bicaranya tadi bukanlah jenis nada bicara yang bisa dibantah. Musashi hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya. Sama sekali tidak memiliki ide mengenai ucapan lelaki bertelinga _elf_ di hadapannya. Sebelum Musashi sempat membantah, Hiruma sudah mengacungkan AK-47-nya dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari layar laptop.

"Pergi, Orang Tua Sialan!" Hiruma mendesis tajam. Tidak suka saat perintahnya diabaikan. Musashi kemudian beranjak dari kursinya, namun tidak benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu. Ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk tidak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia menatap Hiruma intens. Walau masih bersikap datar, Musashi tahu kalau Hiruma sedang gusar. Rahangnya terkatup rapat. Moncong AK-47-nya sama sekali tidak beranjak dari hidung Musashi. Matanya berkilat tajam, membahayakan.

Dalam sepersekian detik, Hiruma menggeser AK-47-nya ke daerah telinga Musashi. Hanya sedikit saja dan lelaki itu menekan pelatuknya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

**DOR**!

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continue—**

**Mind to leave a little precious thing called ****review****? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pergi, Orang Tua Sialan!" Hiruma mendesis tajam. Tidak suka saat perintahnya diabaikan. Musashi kemudian beranjak dari kursinya, namun tidak benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu. Ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk tidak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia menatap Hiruma intens. Walau masih bersikap datar, Musashi tahu kalau Hiruma sedang gusar. Rahangnya terkatup rapat. Moncong AK-47-nya sama sekali tidak beranjak dari hidung Musashi. Matanya berkilat tajam, membahayakan.

Dalam sepersekian detik, Hiruma menggeser AK-47-nya ke daerah telinga Musashi. Hanya sedikit saja dan lelaki itu menekan pelatuknya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

**DOR**!

**.**

**.**

**Warning** (s); _Twoshot_ **panjang**, agak **membosankan**, _slight _HiruMamo, **alur** ngebut, _**nggak**_ _**nyante**_ sama sekali, banyak _typo_ sepertinya, semi-AU atau emang AU, OOC _nggak_ bisa dihindarin, ada _**deathchara**_ juga, lalu ada chara yang 'seperti itu' karena memang dibutuhkan untuk jalan cerita, **harap memaklumi**. :)

**.**

**Disclaimer; Eyeshield 21** © Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Sementara itu, **ide** fanfiksi ini saya dapat dari sejarahnya Napoleon Bonaparte

**Setengah** jalan **cerita** sudah **di**-_**beta**_ oleh Kak Raf Kowalski—_**chapter**_ **ini** **belum** _di-beta_.

Ada **satu kalimat** yang saya pinjam dari Uchiha Itachi—dengan sedikit perubahan, tentu saja.

**Rated**: T untuk amannya.

**Genre**: Hiruma-Musashi_-_Kurita _friendship_, dengan _crime_ yang _nggak_ kerasa

Saya hanya mendapat kepuasan tersendiri dari fanfiksi ini. Intinya, saya tidak mendapat keuntungan dalam bentuk materi dari fanfiksi ini, _suer_ deh ._.v

**.**

_This fanfic is dedicated for Eyeshield 21 Indonesian Award_

_April-May__; _

_**Last Moment**_

** . **

"**Held**"

**.**

Bagian Dua

**.**

_Praang!_

Musashi berjengit. Refleks menggestur tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah peluru. Perilaku Hiruma tadi sama sekali tidak terbayangkan bahkan dalam mimpi tergilanya sekali pun. Demi Tuhan! Itu peluru **asli** dan meleset dua milimiter saja, Musashi yakin peluru itu bisa merobek daun telinganya. Ia bisa mendengar kaca jendela di belakangnya pecah dan suara teriakan tetangganya. Pria itu kemudian refleks memegang telinga kanannya yang terasa berdenging dan menatap Hiruma dengan emosi yang bercampur aduk.

"Kau ..." Musashi mendesis gusar.

"Sudah kubilang, p-e-r-g-i!" Hiruma kemudian bangkit dan menembakkan AK-47-nya tepat ke kaca yang berada di belakang Musashi, membuat lelaki berambut hitam itu membeliak tak percaya. _Ada apa dengan sahabatnya?_

Belum sempat Musashi mengeluh atau mungkin berteriak marah, Hiruma sudah mendorong tubuhnya ke sebelah kanan. Sekali lagi, Musashi dibuat kaget dengan 'serangan' tiba-tiba yang dilancarkan Hiruma. Tidak menyadari kalau sebuah peluru yang berasal dari kaca jendela hampir saja melubangi kepalanya. Kali ini, Musashi hanya limbung ke arah kanan, tubuhnya yang lebih besar dari Hiruma membuatnya tidak terjatuh. Tapi tetap saja ia menatap Hiruma tajam.

"Kau ..." Musashi menggeram. Kepalan tangannya terasa mengeras. Rasanya ia ingin sekali memukul Hiruma.

_Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! _

Dalam gerakan yang lambat, Musashi bisa melihat empat buah peluru melayang di hadapannya kemudian menembus dinding tembok apartemen mereka. Jelas, itu bukan peluru dari AK-47 Hiruma—lelaki itu sedang berdiri dengan satu lutut yang bertumpu ke lantai di sebelahnya dan mengarahkan AK-47-nya ke jendela. Beberapa detik kemudian, Musashi sadar akan sesuatu; apartemen mereka sedang diserang!

Musashi kemudian bersembunyi di balik dinding dapur dan melihat ke arah kaca jendela. Di sanalah ia melihat orang-orang berkemeja hitam dengan dasi putih tengah menembaki apartemennya. Ada suatu perasaan aneh yang berdesir dalam dadanya. _Pakaian itu ... _

"Clifford," gumam Musashi pelan. Ia langsung mengambil pistol dari balik jaketnya dan ikut menembak ke arah jendela. Hirumalah yang sudah mengajarinya cara menggunakan pistol dan ia kini tahu, dari dulu Hiruma memang sudah mempersiapkan dirinya dan Kurita untuk bertahan di saat seperti ini. Di saat ada penyerangan seperti ini.

Tak lama, suara tembakan itu tidak terdengar lagi. Nampaknya orang-orang berbaju hitam itu sudah dibereskan Hiruma.

"Hiruma," panggil Musashi sambil menengok dari balik dinding. Namun yang ia temukan hanyalah ruangan makan yang sudah berantakan. Tidak ada sosok lelaki bertelinga _elf _itu. Orang-orang berkemeja hitam itu juga tidak terlihat di manapun.

"Astaga ..." Musashi hanya bisa melihat ruangan yang didominasi warna coklat itu dengan rasa tidak percaya. Ia berjalan dan melirik ke sekitar. Dinding bercat krem itu kini tak mulus lagi dengan lubang bekas peluru yang tadi melewatinya. Kaca jendela berserakan di mana-mana. Beruntunglah Musashi sudah mengenakan sepatunya sehingga serpihan kaca itu tak melukai telapak kakinya.

Tak lama kemudian, wajah Musashi menegang dan lelaki itu langsung berlari menuju jendela yang sudah pecah. Namun, ia tidak bisa menemukan Hiruma ataupun orang-orang berkemeja hitam itu. Musashi mengepalkan tangannya.

Hiruma yang ia lindungi selama setahun ini kini dibawa pergi dalam sekejap mata.

**.**

**.**

Sang Raja Siang tengah merangkak naik saat Kurita menjejakkan kakinya di pusat Kota Deimon. Walaupun sudah sejak setahun yang lalu Kurita melewati jalan ini, lelaki bertubuh gendut ini tidak pernah terbiasa. Entah itu dengan tatapan-tatapan curiga dari orang-orang yang lewat, atmosfir 'dingin' di tengah kehangatan udara, maupun seruan saling menyalahkan atau menuduh yang terdengar di sepanjang jalan. Kurita tidak pernah terbiasa dan tidak ingin terbiasa.

Ia rindu dengan senyuman yang biasa terlihat di sudut-sudut kota, sapaan penuh kehangatan, celoteh anak-anak dan tawa para ibunya dan ... semuanya.

Namun, melihat keadaan sekarang yang seperti ini, rasanya bagaikan pungguk merindukan bulan saja. Terlalu sulit. Bahkan tadi saja, saat ada orang-orang berbaju hitam di dekat apartemennya, tetangga-tetangga Kurita langsung berlari sambil berteriak, "Mereka datang! Mereka datang!"

Padahal itu mungkin saja Hiruma dan Musashi yang tengah bertengkar, lalu Hiruma menyuruh anak buahnya untuk datang ke apartemen mereka. Bukan berarti orang-orang berbaju hitam yang ditemui Kurita di dekat sana adalah penjahat. Kurita hanya menghela napasnya. Ketakutan memang sudah membuat segalanya berubah.

"Ma-maaf," sahut seseorang. Kurita menengok ke belakang, namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Ia kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ma-maaf!" Suara yang gemetar itu kembali terdengar di telinga Kurita. Lelaki itu menengok ke belakang, namun sama seperti yang sebelumnya, Kurita tidak menemukan siapapun. _Apa aku berhalusinasi, ya? _Pikirnya. Saat Kurita hendak melangkahkan kakinya lagi, ia merasakan ada yang menarik celananya. Senyuman kemudian terulas di wajahnya saat melihat anak kecil yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

Kurita berjongkok di hadapannya kemudian bertanya, "Ada apa, gadis kecil?"

"Bo-bolaku ...," isaknya sambil menunjuk ujung pohon di seberang jalan. Kurita kemudian mengikuti jari telunjuk gadis itu dan mendapati bola berwarna kuning yang ternyata tersangkut di salah satu dahan pohon.

Kurita kemudian berjalan ke arah pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu dan mengambil bola kuning bergambar Spongebob itu dengan mudah. Ia kemudian memberikan bola itu dan si gadis kecil berpita merah itu tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Paman," ujar si gadis.

Belum sempat Kurita membalas, seorang wanita sudah menarik tangan gadis kecil itu. Nampaknya terlalu keras sehingga Kurita bisa mendengar gadis kecil itu merintih. "Akacchi! Kamu ini kemana saja?" Wanita yang kemungkinan ibu si gadis itu bertanya dengan gusar.

Kurita dan si gadis kecil itu kehilangan suaranya saat wanita itu berkata, "Jangan bermain dengan lelaki yang berteman dengan penjahat nomor satu di kota ini!"

Sebelum wanita itu pergi, ia melemparkan pandangan sinis pada Kurita. Membuat Kurita seketika membatu di tempat. Membiarkan angin dengan leluasa membelai wajahnya yang terlihat gusar.

_ Siapa yang penjahat?_

"Kurita!" suara Musashi terdengar dari kejauhan.

_Siapa yang penjahat?_

"Kurita," suara Musashi terdengar—disertai dengan napasnya yang tidak teratur. Kurita menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Musashi berdiri di belakangnya. Sahabatnya itu tampak berantakan dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya, kaos putih yang kusut dan rambut yang acak-acakan.

Alis Kurita mengerut. "Kenapa kau di sini? Bukannya kau harus ke—"

"Orang-orang berbaju hitam _itu_ datang _lagi _dan membawa Hiruma pergi," sahut Musashi. Wajahnya terlihat tegang, kentara sekali lelaki itu tidak berbohong. "Apartemen kita diserang saat kau pergi, aku hanya bisa membawa ini," lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan tas hitam yang dipakai Hiruma saat _Death March _dulu.

Musashi langsung saja menarik Kurita ke sebuah bangku kayu di pinggir pohon. Di dalam tas hitam itu ternyata ada _handphone-handphone _milik Hiruma, laptop VAIO yang tertinggal di meja makan—dan untungnya tidak terkena sasaran tembak, lalu juga _headphone_ yang Musashi _pinjam _dari Hiruma.

Tanpa panjang lebar lagi, Musashi langsung menyalakan laptop itu dan membuka aplikasi yang sering Hiruma buka-yang-kita-tahu-apa-itu. Tak lama, aplikasi itu menunjukkan segala tempat yang Hiruma pasangi kamera mata-matanya—dan itu berarti hampir seluruh sudut Kota Deimon. Sesekali Musashi mengelap keringat yang berjatuhan sambil mencari dimana Hiruma berada. Sementara itu Kurita hanya menatap layar itu kosong, terlihat sekali pikiran dan matanya tidak bekerja sama dengan baik.

Musashi yang menyadari hal itu kemudian melirik Kurita. Nampaknya Kurita cukup _shock _dengan berita kedatangan orang-orang itu, ditambah lagi sampai saat ini Musashi belum menangkap satu kamera pun yang menangkap bayangan sahabatnya itu. Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat. Namun tidak selaras dengan jantung Musashi yang berpacu terlalu cepat, tegang oleh pikirannya. Jari-jarinya—walau tidak segesit Hiruma—bergerak lincah memindahkan berbagai rangkaian gambar yang ditampilkan.

"Musashi," panggil Kurita.

"Ya?" sahut Musashi tak sabar. Semakin lama tangannya gemetar oleh rasa cemas yang luar biasa, membuatnya sulit menggerakkan kursor. _Tidak, aku tak boleh gentar_. _Lelaki itu pasti bisa menjaga dirinya baik-baik._

"Hiruma bukan orang jahat, 'kan?" tanya Kurita pelan, membuat Musashi menoleh padanya. Bukan, Musashi bukan menoleh karena volume suara Kurita yang terlalu pelan. Tapi karena pertanyaannya itu berhasil menarik perhatian mantan _rival _Kotarou itu.

Namun Musashi hanya diam, membiarkan keheningan yang menjawab.

**.**

**.**

Waktu melesat bagaikan anak panah. Apabila kita bisa melihat lajunya, maka kecepatan itu sungguh akan sangat memedihkan mata. Namun, kita hanya bisa merasakannya.

Dan itulah yang dirasakan Musashi. Sudah seluruh kamera pengintai yang ia cek, namun ia tetap tidak bisa menemukan kemana perginya orang-orang _itu_. Ah, tidak juga. Tepat tiga jam yang lalu, Musashi menemukan potongan gambar yang menunjukkan pergerakan orang-orang _itu_. Tiga jam yang lalu, kamera pengintai melihat mereka berada di depan apartemen. Namun, salah satu anggota mereka menembak kamera itu sampai pecah. Untung saja rekamannya terselamatkan oleh fitur yang dipasang Hiruma.

Tapi tetap saja!

Pergerakan mereka tidak terdeteksi di manapun. Dan itu cukup membuat Musashi geram. Tidak puas akan penyelidikan yang ia lakukan selama hampir enam jam itu, Musashi hanya bisa menutup layar laptop milik Hiruma dan menghembuskan napas kesal. Kurita yang duduk di sebelahnya pun terlihat kecewa.

"Semuanya sudah dicari?" tanya Kurita. Sorot matanya terlihat sedih.

"Ya," jawab Musashi dengan nada kecewa yang tak terbantahkan.

"Mungkin ada tempat yang belum dipasangi kamera?" ujar Kurita takut-takut. Pernyataannya itu hampir membuat Musashi tertawa terbahak-bahak. _Apa katanya tadi? Ada tempat yang belum dipasangi kamera pengintai buatan Hiruma?_

Walau ia ingin mentertawakan Kurita, namun otaknya secara tidak sadar mencari kemungkinan itu. Wajah Musashi terlihat serius, membenarkan pernyataan polos Kurita. _Mungkin saja ..._

Dan Tuhan memang Maha Pemberi Petunjuk. Di tengah kebingungan ini, sebuah gambar muncul di otak Musashi begitu saja. Begitu saja. Namun bisa membuat Musashi layaknya disambar oleh petir yang begitu besar.

_Ya, satu-satunya tempat yang bahkan belum menjadi 'tempat' yang seutuhnya! Lokasi proyek milik Musashi!_

"A-aku tahu dimana Hiruma berada!" sahutnya tiba-tiba sambil rusuh membereskan peralatan canggih milik Hiruma. Kurita hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Namun cahaya yang tadi sempat redup dari matanya kini terlihat kembali terang.

"Be-benarkah? Tu-tunggu, tak bisakah kita mencoba menghubunginya? Mungkin Hiruma membawa telepon genggamnya," usul Kurita antusias.

Musashi terdiam dan seketika, usulan Kurita membuatnya sadar akan sesuatu.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Musahi mengambil _handphone_-nya dan memasangkan _headphone_ di kepalanya. Jarinya bergerak tak sabar sehingga _handphone_ hitam itu hampir tergelincir dari genggaman tangannya. Dirinya kini seakan buncah oleh setitik harapan. Hanya setitik, namun apabila harapan itu terwujud ... ia dan Kurita pasti bisa menyelamatkan Hiruma.

Setelah aplikasi di _handphone_-nya berjalan, Musashi dan Kurita langsung melesat ke tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

"Ah ... akhirnya kau sadar juga, Hiruma."

Lelaki bermanik hijau itu kemudian membuka matanya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya lemas namun itu tidak berarti ia tak bisa menggerakkannya. Terbukti dengan seringaian yang ia pahat di wajah tampannya. Seringai yang berfungsi untuk menutupi rasa lemas yang menderanya dan juga untuk menyambut seseorang yang menduduki daftar teratas orang-yang-ingin-ia-lenyapkan-dari-muka-bumi-ini.

"Clifford d'Louis," panggil Hiruma saat menyadari siapa yang duduk di hadapannya. Clifford hanya tersenyum, bukan jenis senyuman yang menyenangkan. "Ah, maksudku, Si Hidung Mancung Sialan. Ke ke ke ke ke!" sambungnya sambil terkekeh. Clifford tidak bereaksi, senyuman menyebalkan itu masih terjaga di wajahnya.

"Jadi ... beginikah caramu untuk menyambut anggota barumu? Dengan menyuruh anak buah sialanmu mendatangi apartemenku dan menembakkan peluru untuk membiusku?" tanya Hiruma sinis. Matanya melirik ke sekitar dan mendapati berpuluh-puluh moncong senjata dalam jarak tiga meter diarahkan pada dirinya. Orang-orang itu berkemeja hitam dan mengenakan dasi berwarna merah. Hah! Sama sekali tidak ada perubahan, masih tetap sama.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sonny. Ini perilaku khusus untuk setan angkuh sepertimu," sahutnya tak kalah sinis. Hiruma mendengus. Bukan karena perkataan bangsawan jadi-jadian itu, tapi karena jarak lima meter yang memisahkan tempat duduk mereka.

"Ah ... coba lihat siapa yang berbicara," sindir Hiruma. Otak jeniusnya terus berhitung dengan keadaan. _Lokasi ini ... radiusnya ..._

"Tutup mulutmu, B-o-c-a-h! Kaulah yang angkuh sampai-sampai menolak tawaranku. Kau tahu pasti apa keuntungan yang akan kau dapatkan saat menjadi anggota organisasi yang akan merebut pemerintahan tertinggi di dunia? Kau akan mendapatkan segalanya, Bocah. Dan kau menolak seluruh dunia dan isinya itu demi negaramu ini. Kurasa tidak sulit untuk menyerahkan rahasia negara ini padaku," ujarnya sambil menekan nada suaranya.

"Kurasa kau bisa melakukannya sendiri kalau menurutmu hal itu tidak sulit. Kau kan _hacker jenius,_" timpal Hiruma seenaknya.

"Ya, dan _kau _memasangkan seribu lapis pelindung sampai aku tidak bisa menembus sistem keamanan. Tapi tidak masalah, sekarang rencanaku—kami akan segera terwujud. Kau sudah berada di sini." Clifford tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Hiruma juga melukiskan senyuman yang sama.

"Kau yakin?"

"Kau ini sangat lucu! Aku bahkan sudah membunuh kekasihmu itu. Kau sudah hancur Hiruma, aku yakin akan hal itu. Kau _pasti_ akan berpihak padaku. Adakah alasanku untuk ragu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja." Hiruma tersenyum sambil memegang _benda_ yang berada di saku jaketnya. _Akulah yang akan menang._

**.**

**.**

Musashi berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Cukuplah ia dulu terlambat bergabung kembali dengan Deimon Devil Bats. Ia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan bodohnya itu. Kali ini ia harus sampai tepat waktu dan ... dan menyelamatkan sahabatnya—walau ia belum tahu akan melakukan apa setelah sampai di sana. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat pandangan heran sekaligus takut dari para pejalan kaki yang melihatnya. Ia tak peduli. Ia terus berlari walau beberapa kali ia sempat limbung dan menabrak pejalan kaki lainnya. Kurita jauh tertinggal di belakang mengingat kecepatan larinya yang dikategorikan lambat.

"Jadi ... apa keputusanmu, Sonny?"

Hening sesaat. Lama, sebenarnya.

Musashi terus berlari sambil memperbaiki _headphone_ yang beberapa kali hampir terjatuh dari kepalanya. Walau dia berlari, ia tetap menjaga konsentrasi untuk mendengar suara yang akan terdengar dari _headphone_ itu.

"Tolonglah jangan lakukan hal yang bodoh, Hiruma!" gumam Musashi. Lari dengan kecepatan penuh dalam jarak 20 kilometer membuat Musashi hampir kehilangan seluruh tenaganya.

"**Hei, Orang Tua Sialan, kau dengar aku?**" Jeda sesaat. Musashi berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya yang seakan ditarik-ulur oleh tenaga yang tidak terlihat. Ia mendengar suara Hiruma mengalir jernih lewat _headphone_-nya. Sejenak ia lega sekali karena akhirnya ada percakapan dalam bahasa jepang yang akhirnya bisa ia mengerti setelah daritadi hanya mendengar percakapan bahasa inggris saja.

"Kau memang **sialan**, berani-beraninya kau menaruh alat ini padaku, tapi tak masalah.** Itu semua sesuai dengan perkiraanku. Nah, tetaplah hidup dan jagalah orang-orang sialan itu**. **Kau merusak rencanaku, kubunuh kau.**"

Musashi menahan napasnya. _Kalimat itu ..._

_Apa maksudnya?_

"Hiru—"

DUAAAARRR!

Dan Musashi bisa mendengar suara yang seketika itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding oleh rasa ketakutan. Matanya membeliak sempurna saat melihat gedung proyeknya yang hanya berjarak dua kilometer dari tempatnya berdiri itu hancur berkeping-keping. Puing-puingnya menyebar ke segala arah. Efek ledakannya membuat taman itu ikut terkena dampaknya, bunga-bunga sakura luruh sebelum waktunya, bangku taman jatuh bergulingan.

Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa.

Keindahan _sunset _kini tak berbekas. Suara jeritan kini mengudara di langit-langit kota. Berbondong-bondong orang berlari menjauhi sumber ledakan itu.

Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa.

Beberapa orang menyenggol Musashi, tidak berniat meminta maaf. Yang lain sibuk berlari. Tidak peduli saling menginjak kaki, tidak peduli berlari bersamaan dengan orang yang dulu dianggap musuh, mereka terus berlari. Beberapa anak kecil dalam gendongan menangis. Membuat suasana semakin rusuh. Ketakutan akan kejadian setahun lalu kini mulai terasa lagi. Seakan hantu yang sudah dikubur itu kini kembali bangkit dan menghantui hati dengan ketakutan.

Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa.

"Musashi!"

Ia mendengar suara Kurita memanggil namanya. Tapi ia tidak mau menoleh. Ia tidak bisa menoleh. Matanya seakan terhipnotis pada satu titik itu. Titik dimana Hiruma seharusnya berdiri. Namun yang ia lihat kini hanyalah gedung yang mulai didominasi warna merah cerah. Tidak sedikitpun ia melihat siluet orang berambut pirang di antaranya.

Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa.

Hawa panas kini mulai merambat ke tempat dimana Musashi berdiri. Namun Musashi bisa merasakan tangannya dingin membeku. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Kakinya tidak mau digerakkan. Bibirnya kelu, ia tidak bisa bersuara sedikitpun dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Rasa sakit akan lukanya kini terlupakan sejenak. Ada sesuatu di dadanya yang terasa lebih sakit. Dadanya seakan diremas oleh tangan yang tak terlihat. Badannya mulai bergetar tak karuan. Telinganya kini tak dapat mendengar teriakan penuh ketakutan itu. Yang ia dengar hanyalah detak jantungnya yang beresonansi dengan angin malam yang membelai wajahnya.

"Musashi!"

Ia kini merasakan sebuah tangan meremas pundaknya. Dengan gerakan yang sedikit kaku, ia menoleh ke belakang dan bisa melihat wajah Kurita yang berlinangan air mata. Di tengah keributan, Kurita memeluk Musashi. Tidak cukup erat, tapi cukup membuat Musashi terbangun dari lamunannya. Dalam gerakan lambat, sebuah kelopak sakura tertangkap oleh mata Musashi. Kelopak sakura itu meliuk terbawa angin, ke kiri, ke kanan, tak tentu arahnya, kemudian jatuh pasrah menuju pelukan bumi. Detik selanjutnya, Musashi hanya bisa meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kurita. Matanya menatap lirih kelopak sakura yang tergolek di atas tanah dengan setetes buliran bening yang menghiasinya.

Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. _Bolekah aku bertanya; inikah yang kau inginkan, Hiruma?_

**.**

**.**

_ Shichibu zaki _sudah tiba. Lihatlah, bunga sakura sedang bermekaran di sudut-sudut taman kota. Merekah dengan indah, sungguh elok dipandang mata. Angin musim semi yang berhembus pelan, membuat seluruh kota harum oleh bunga sakura, seakan-akan ada yang jahil menyemprotkan parfum ke langit-langit kota.

Ya, sejauh ini musim semi berlangsung dengan lancar. Matahari melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Membuat kehangatan melingkupi kota ini. Walau hawa sisa musim dingin masih terasa, tapi itu tak lantas membuat musim semi ini terganggu. Musim semi kali ini memang terlihat seperti biasa. Indah, menentramkan hati, dan penuh kehangatan. Itu yang terlihat secara sepintas. Namun, apakah yang sebenarnya juga sama? Apabila kau melihat lebih dekat, kehangatan itu memang sesuatu yang akan kau rasakan—bukan sekadar ilusi yang diciptakan alam saja.

Kau tahu? Di tengah udara hangat yang tengah menguar, saat burung-burung yang asyik terbang di cakrawala—sesekali meliuk untuk menyambut indahnya hari, warga Jepang sedang sibuk menghamparkan tikar untuk _hanami._ Hal yang mereka lewatkan setahun lalu karena suatu alasan. Tapi kini, kebahagiaan saat menyambut _hanami _terasa begitu besar. Wajah-wajah penuh senyuman cerah itu kini bisa terlihat di mana-mana.

Termasuk di salah satu taman di kota Deimon. Tahun ini, taman ini sibuk dikunjungi oleh masyarakat. Tikar-tikar dibentangkan, _ocha _panas dituangkan, dan keramahan antar warga yang dulu sempat pudar kini mulai terlihat kental di sela-sela pohon sakura itu. Kebanyakan yang datang ke taman itu adalah keluarga-keluarga kecil yang menggunakan pakaian tradisional, maka penampilan santai dua orang yang duduk di ujung taman itu nampak sangat mencolok—dan tak ayal mendapat komentar atau delikan dari orang-orang sepuh.

Namun, mereka tampak santai saja menanggapinya. Eh, tidak juga _sih_, lelaki bertubuh besar yang memakai _sweater _berwarna _beige _itu meminta maaf dengan mata berair—sungguh berlebihan. Sementara lelaki yang satu lagi meminta maaf dua kali—untuk pakaian yang mereka pakai dan untuk perilaku temannya yang mengganggu ketenangan—secara normal-normal saja. Kedua orang yang tampak seperti sahabat dekat itu kemudian mengobrol sedikit. Waktu mereka di taman itu lebih banyak dihabiskan untuk memandangi pemandangan taman. Ikut terlarut—walau secara tidak langsung—dalam kebahagiaan yang berada di dalamnya.

"Menyenangkan, ya," komentar lelaki bertubuh gendut itu dengan suara lembut dan mata yang terlihat damai. Temannya yang berambut _mohawk _hanya tersenyum kemudian ikut mengangguk. Detik-detik selanjutnya, percakapan itu tidak terdengar lagi. Yang terdengar paling keras hanyalah suara anak kecil yang menangis karena terantuk akar pohon sakura. Wanita berambut coklat yang mungkin ibunya itu kemudian berlari menolong anaknya.

"Kalau Hiruma ada di sini, ia pasti akan menodongkan AK-47 pada anak kecil tadi, kan?" tanya lelaki gendut bernama Kurita itu. Musashi—teman Kurita yang memiliki wajah agak tua itu—kembali mengangguk.

"Ya, dan kemudian dia akan menembakkan peluru karet itu ke langit dan semua orang akan kabur begitu saja. Benar, kan?" sahut Musashi sambil meneguk _ocha_-nya. Kali ini, giliran Kurita yang mengangguk. Namun, wajahnya tidak seriang sebelumnya. Dia menunduk sambil memandangi gelasnya.

_Sudah hampir setahun_, pikir Kurita. Ya, sudah hampir setahun sejak kejadian yang merenggut nyawa sahabatnya itu. Sudah hampir dua tahun sejak kejadian yang merenggut nyawa pacar sahabatnya itu. _Tapi ... kematian mereka tidak sia-sia_. Kurita kemudian tersenyum walau senyumannya terasa pahit. Hiruma memang menyelamatkan negaranya sekaligus menghabisi seluruh anggota dari organisasi milik Clifford itu. Semuanya kembali seperti semula. Tapi ...

"Hei, hei ... kau melanggar ucapanmu sendiri," ujar Musashi sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kurita, membuat Kurita mendongak dan memandangnya. Tak ada respons, Musashi pun melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada. "Jangan bilang kau lupa."

"A-ano ..." Kurita tampak gelagapan.

"Sudah kuduga." Musashi hanya mendengus, namun bibirnya berkedut menahan tawa. Baginya, ekspresi sahabatnya itu sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihat—dan ditertawakan. Tapi melihat aura hitam sudah melingkupi sahabatnya itu, Musashi buru-buru menambahkan, "Kau masih ingat kan apa yang kau ucapkan padaku setahun yang lalu?"

Kurita kembali mendongak dan kemudian ia tersenyum. "Tak kusangka kau masih ingat,"

"Tentu saja, kalau aku melupakannya, tak mungkin kan kita _hanami_ dengan menggunakan pakaian seperti ini, bukan?" Musashi menimpali sambil menunjuk kemeja kuning yang ia kenakan.

"Ya. Kalau kita tidak menghormatinya, kita takkan mengenakan pakaian seperti ini." Kurita tertawa renyah. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah keripik kentang dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Kau tahu, aku bersyukur pernah mengenal pria seperti Hiruma. Tanpanya, kita takkan mungkin bisa memenangkan _Chrismast Bowl_. Kita bahkan takkan mungkin bisa _hanami _seperti ini kalau bukan jasanya."

"Ya, bukan hanya kita. Mungkin seluruh warga negara ini berhutang budi padanya—dan kuyakin kalau dia masih ada di sini, dia akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menambah informasi buku ancamannya." Musashi tertawa, tapi Kurita tidak menanggapi.

"Musashi," panggil Kurita. Namun matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padanya, setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kali," ucapnya sambil mengusap air mata yang mulai mengalir. Musashi memegang pundak Kurita, meremasnya pelan, kemudian tersenyum.

"Seperti yang dia inginkan, kita sudah melakukannya. Kita masih hidup dan kita sudah menjaga mereka," ujar Musashi sambil memandang orang-orang yang sedang bercengkrama. Melihat senyuman orang lain, hati kedua orang itu mendadak menghangat. Rasanya menyenangkan. Seketika, Kurita dan Musashi saling berpandangan dan kemudian tersenyum. Detik-detik selanjutnya kemudian diisi oleh keheningan. Keheningan yang menyenangkan karena kini, mereka berdua mengerti alasan kenapa Hiruma menyuruh mereka untuk tetap hidup dan menjaga orang di sekitar mereka. Ya, agar mereka bisa berbagi kebahagiaan seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

_Hiruma, saat kau berkata 'kita tidak akan mengetahui kepribadian seseorang sampai kematian menjemputnya', jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan—dan oh, jangan todong aku dengan AK-47-mu. Tapi ... saat aku benar-benar mengikutimu sebagai sahabat—bukan sebagai budakmu—sampai di saat-saat terakhir, aku tahu maksudmu. Aku mengerti. _

_Aku tahu siapa dirimu. _

_Aku akhirnya bisa menyimpulkan siapa Hiruma Youichi itu._

_Ya, aku, Kurita dan semua warga Jepang yang mendengarkan rekaman dari alat penyadap yang kupasangkan pada jaketmu kini tahu siapa dirimu._

_Terimakasih untuk segalanya, __**Pahlawan.**_

**.**

**.**

**-End-**

**.**

**Glossarium; **

**Shichibu zaki; **suatu waktu di musim semi di mana bunga sakura mekar sepenuhnya.

**Hana-fubuki; **suatu masa di mana bunga sakura yang sudah mekar akan berguguran seperti hujan bunga. Biasanya tidak lama setelah _shichibu zaki._

**Ocha**; teh hijau

**Hanami; **kegiatan yang dilakukan sebuah keluarga atau sekumpulan orang saat musim semi tiba, yaitu mereka bercengkrama bersama orang terdekat di bawah pohon sakura.

**(**Err ... berhubung pengetahuan dan riset author tentang hal-hal di atas kurang luas, kalau ada yang salah mohon diperbaiki dan dimaklumi ya :") **)**

**Author Notes;**

**1**: Ha-halo semuanya, Deite kembali lagi meramaikan awards (dengan fic yang begini adanya), yay! Ayo yang lain juga ikutan dooong! Ramaikan FESI! #narikin warga FESI yang lain. Btw, sorry ya panitia~ setoran Deite biasa-biasa aja ;w;

**2**: Err ... judul fic ini diambil dari bahasa belanda (uhukgoogletranslateuhuk) yang berarti pahlawan. Apakah di fic ini hiru udah kayak pahlawan? :'3 Btw, jangan tanya kemana Sena dan yang lainnya. Anggap mereka baik-baik saja. Ah, saya ngetik ending fic ini sambil dengerin lagu Evanescence yang Swimming Home dan Hello dan saya sukses nangis gaje. Suasana fic dan lagunya mendukung banget sih. *peluk Hiru-Kuri-Musashi* Btw, buat HiruFC yang kebetulan baca, _hontou ni gomenasai, _saya bikin akang Hiru mati _lagi_. Ampuun ._.v

**3**: Saya ngerasa fic ini banyak kekurangannya, dari mulai karakterisasi, deskrip, alur, konflik, dan—terutama ... crime-nya. ;_; #Padahal saya punya proyek 2-3 fic dengan tema crime ;_;. Ah, semoga yang nanti-nanti nggak abal kayak yang ini. Tapi anggaplah fic crime pertama saya ini sebagai ajang latihan aja, do'akan agar kedepannya saya bisa lebih baik lagi. Btw, fic ini sepertinya fic terakhir sebelum saya **hiatus**—untuk pertama kalinya. Ah~ pasti saya bakalan kangen FFn :')

**.**

**.**

**Btw, Sankyuu for reading,**

**Mind to leave a little precious thing called review?**

**See you next timee~~**

.

.

**C****a****rna**deit**e** :"3


End file.
